Birthdays
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Sequel to "Burns". It's Dick's 19th birthday, he visits an old friend. Will things go according to plan? Dick/Roy Slash


So, yesterday morning (17th) I looked at my clock at freaked out at the date. Today (18th) is one of my best friends' birthday. Which means my birthday is in three months and three days from now. And because that is during the school year, I probably won't be able to upload something for it. (I'll still try to upload things during the school year, but I think what I will do is reread and edit my older stories, as well.)

So this came out instead, and because I was thinking about birthdays, I decided to make this a sequel to my story "Burns." If you didn't get the reference I just made, then I think you should reread "Burns".

Warnings: Males interacting in romantic ways, mentions of character death

Disclaimer: Do I _have_ to? Fine, but with each story I write a disclaimer, the more I feel like people don't read them. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. Plain and simple.

Notes:

-Dick is 19, Roy is 24 and Lian is one and a half.

-**Written the ending for my Roy/Dick Trilogy~ "Babies" is up now, feel free to read it once you've finished this one**

-I know some of you people have requested a sequel to some of my other fics. But I couldn't really get a sequel going, without me hating it infinitely. I'll see what I can do for "Love Triangles", but for now you have a sequel for "Burns" and YOU'LL LIKE IT! Or hate it, you know. But whatevs (Sometimes, I think I try too hard)

Birthdays

It had been a long six years for Dick Grayson. When he turned 15, a mole was revealed and the Team disbanded. He wandered around, only to find himself in a new group: the Teen Titans. Three years after _that _(Not even celebrating _one_ of his birthdays with the Titans, nor did he want to) he finally went solo, becoming the feared Nightwing. Soon after, however, Flash died. Nightwing was devastated at Wally's death: he gave up on being a superhero, almost indefinitely; him being Nightwing was very short lived.

However, none of that explained why he had broken into Roy Harper's apartment and was currently sitting on Roy's bed, his legs off of the side of the bed, swinging them rhythmically, alternating them: left, right, left, right. He heard the apartment door creak open, then shut. Roy shuffled around a bit, before opening his bedroom door.

"Who's there!" Roy asked frantically, almost breaking the light switch when he hit it. When he saw Dick's raised eyebrow, and that smirk on his face, he could've slapped himself. But what really gave Dick away were his _eyes;_ he slapped himself for not recognising them right away.

"What are you doing here, Robin?" Roy asked, stripping off his clothing, and moving around, looking for clean clothes.

"I turned 19 today." _Oh, god_. Dick's voice had transformed from being that annoying, childish, little-brother to being, deep, _sexy_, irresistible, and _seductive_, yet still had that hint of childishness, of innocence, "and I quit the superhero business, call me Dick."

"Right. I'm sorry to hear, I realize that being called Robin must bring back painful memor-" Roy stopped there, after seeing Dick cringe after hearing 'Robin' for the second time. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers, "Anyways, what are you doing here, Dick?"

"I think I burnt my lips, can you kiss them and make it better?" Dick asked teasingly, getting up from the bed, he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. Even though he had gotten taller too, Dick still wasn't as tall as Roy was, he was eye level with Roy's nose. Roy couldn't suppress the blush that had rushed to his face. He was now only in boxers, with Dick's, his love interest of a few years, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Dick." Roy breathed out, Dick shuddered when Roy's warm breath ghosted his skin, "I don't think I can do this..." As much as it pained Roy to say it, it had to be said.

Dick looked into Roy's eyes, "Why?"

Roy cleared his throat awkwardly, "I-I have a kid." Dick released Roy from his grasp, and turned around, embarrassed.

"Oh..." Dick cleared his throat uncomfortably, "So, is there a, uh, missus?" It was a shock that Dick Grayson did not do his research thoroughly; he neither knew of Roy's child, nor knew his marital status.

Roy flushed at this, "No."

"So then, what?"

"I'm telling you: I have a kid, I don't think I can date at the moment." Roy said. As much as he wants to...

"You can date if you have a kid!" Dick said after making a 'pshhh' sound, turning around to look at Roy again, he had pulled on a red shirt.

"I don't want to leave her somewhere out of my reach, while I..._get it on_." Roy said. It was Dick's turn to have a blush rush to his face. "It wouldn't be fair to her."

"Would you rather leave her somewhere in your reach _while_ you get it on?" Dick asked, and laughed when Roy actually pondered an answer.

The ex-boy wonder (though really just the "boy" part) placed his hands on hips, and held a defiant stare, "Listen _Roy_, I waited six years, just like you asked me to. Are you going to keep your promise or not?" Dick asked, finally serious, there was something in the way he said 'Roy' that made Roy shudder.

Roy took a good look at Dick for the first time that evening, he was definitely taller, more muscular too, though still leaner than... what was his name? Conner?

"I just don't think we'd be good for each other." Roy whispered. Roy began hating himself at this point. He was turning down Dick Grayson. _Dick Grayson!_ Even though he returned his feelings, Dick wasn't where Roy was emotionally or psychologically, and _that_ was what destroyed relationships.

"What! Why?" Now, Dick was frowning and glaring at him. It was even worse without the sunglasses or domino mask to conceal his eyes.

"I'm too old for you, and I've got too much baggage." Roy said quickly, as if he had rehearsed this.

He placed a hand on Roy's shoulder, "Are you talking about your child? Roy, I would be honoured and willing, if you let me into her life. I know this really shouldn't count, but I can fund us. All of us. I just want to be with you." Dick had whispered the last part.

"That's why I can't be with you." Roy said, not daring to look Dick in the eye, now that he was rejecting him _a second time_.

"What?" Dick was completely confounded.

Roy sighed heavily, "You're still too naive. I think, that if we were to start a relationship, beyond friendship, we wouldn't last long. You're too young, too inexperienced."

"TOO_ YOUNG_? Roy, I have saved Gotham, Happy Harbour, Metropolis, Jump City, Central City, and a thousand other towns and cities! I was Robin, Nightwing, a part of Young Justice, of Teen Titans. You can't possibly be telling me that you think I can't handle a romantic relationship, can you?" Dick spat out venomously.

"This is exactly why; you have saved the world, too preoccupied to salvage your childhood, to have a different kind of adrenaline. You.. ...I- A romantic relationship is different than saving a city, a state, the world. Because you need to be able to be a part of the other person's world as much as they are yours. You can't do that, saving _this_ world." Roy put his hands on Dick's shoulders, looking him in the eye at last. Dick's eyes gleamed with anger, yet behind that anger directed at him, Roy could see sadness, rejection, frustration, and pain... the emotions _because_ of him. All the feelings that Roy felt all those years ago, reflecting back up at him. It tore apart his heart, made him want to grab Dick and kiss him and tell him that they can be together forever. But he couldn't. Starting now means ending later; but, if they started later, they could go on forever.

"I told you. I retired from being a superhero." Dick said, breaking Roy out of his thoughts, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Have you had any experience other than being a superhero? Aside from going to school? Anything at all that a normal person would have?" Roy asked, his voice calm, unnerving, at least _he_ had to keep a level head. Dick looked defeated, but he was still putting up a fight.

"I have," he replied angrily.

Roy crossed his arms, "You mean Wally," Roy said, he knew it would hurt. But that's what love is as well: pain, frustration, anger, sadness, rejection and a whole lot of hurt. A tear rolled down Dick's cheek.

"I miss him, so much Roy." Dick had thrown himself into Roy's now uncrossed arms, crying into Roy's shirt, breathing unevenly and deeply, letting bottled up emotions of a year flow out, abandoning his angry façade.

"I know. I know." Roy stroked Dick's hair softly, rocking him and Dick back and forth, "I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. Remember, I said 'Maybe when you're 19' not 'When you're 19 we'll prance off into the sunset.' I appreciate your offer to support us, as well. But I think you should go to school, maybe date a few other people, people with less things going on in their life. People in the same place as you are." Dick was still sobbing into Roy's shirt, he had balled his hands, so that he was gripping Roy's shirt like a life line.

"So then, what about that kiss?" Dick asked, finally looking up at Roy. A few tears still in his eyes.

"No." Roy wiped away the tears with his hands, Dick's skin was soft like a cloud; warm like a glass that'd basked in the sunlight for a day.

"Not a fiery passionate one that says 'I love you, so much'; just, an... _insurance policy_, if you will." Roy laughed at this, and met Dick halfway when he leaned upwards, his lips still as soft as they were all those years ago, "So then, you promise me a date when I get out of school?"

"Deal. I don't think I'm going anywhere, anyways; I've got a child to support." Roy said, breathless as he was after their previous kiss. As if on cue, his baby started crying, Roy dashed off to comfort his child.

* * *

><p>Teehee~ I left another cliffhanger. I may or may not actually make another sequel, depends on if something in my life inspires me too, like with this fic and "Burns."<p>

**Dur, sequel Babies is up.**

I just realized: much like in "Burns" the nouns of which these stories are named after, are not actually important to the story. Well I suppose it is, seeing as it is Dick's 19th birthday...and in "Burns" Dick pretended to have a burn so that he could kiss Roy... They just aren't mentioned as much as they should be for an eponymous noun.

Reviews? I'm pretty sure I say this in a lot of my fics, and I'm pretty sure you're all annoyed by it, but I really need to know what I'm doing wrong so I can _improve_. And I know I'm doing something wrong ={ I just don't know what, yet.


End file.
